


Gotta Paint It Red

by EmbersSpark



Series: Dracula from Brooklyn [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark/pseuds/EmbersSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ironfries on Tumblr and her Vamp! Steve art.  It might turn into a full blown fic, or just a drabble collection or such U:</p><p>I am very open to prompts....</p><p>EDIT:  Ch1 is new, I edited the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's your story

**Author's Note:**

> This is set mid relationship, I hope to write something for the start and ect. for these two but this will have to do for now
> 
> Not BETA's because I'm lazy sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells the tale of his creation, something he hasn't even thought about in years. Still, Tony manages to drag anything out of him. Tragic back-story or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Un-beta'd~
> 
> Still open to prompts or suggestions for what you guys would like to see. This is working up as a foundation for a larger fic I'm working on in this verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So how’d this all get started in the first place?”

They were on the couch in the empty tower, everyone else out on missions or personal business. Tony was sprawled out like a cat as usual, while Steve draped across him, lapping at a thin line of blood on the other’s collarbone that hadn’t healed yet.

“What do you mean? You’ve read my file cover to cover and memorized it for good measure.”

Steve lifted a blonde brow, trying to see where he was getting at, though he was pretty sure. How did the nation’s idol and human symbol become a blood sucking fiend? Though fiend wouldn’t really apply until after he came out of the ice, never the less he had never talked about it to anyone but Bucky, Peggy was present at the time, so that was a different story, and the fact that she still seemed to be attracted to him in the end confused him to this day.

“The fang bits Rogers. The red drink of life dependency.”

“That’s what you’re going with? That’s the best you got? No puns?”

Tony leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on his nose.

“I told you about my creation, or rebirth as one might say, if you wanted to be dramatic. But I guess I can wait another century for you to get around to it.”

Eyes the color of espresso zeroed in on him, wide and endearing, which was so stupid. That was Steve’s trick and Stark damn well knew it. But maybe it would be good to get this out for the first time in oh, you know, ninety years. Steve heaved a sigh, rolling words over his tongue, thinking on where to start.

“It started in New York oddly enough. Bucky and I had gone to the fair, he had just set me up with this pretty dame who was more interested in the soles of her shoes than the twig that I was at the time. I had this feeling I was being followed, but never saw anything suspicious enough. I was always paranoid I was going to end up running into a bully on these stupid dates, show just how weak I was.”

He took a breath, mulling over what happened next, words turning over in his mouth as strong hands carded though his hair and rubbed to the back of his neck. It was the meeting that started everything that led to him falling in love with a man who had a light bulb in his chest.

“I ended up alone pretty fast, not minding the quiet one bit, wandering past Stark industries displays and cardboard cut outs of your dad oddly enough. Somehow I ended up at the drafting center, figuring I would try one more time before I gave up for good. Bucky found me and we hashed it out before Dr. Erskine found me and had me convinced I was going to be arrested. I know I’ve told you about him a few times.”

Tony nodded, looking at the ceiling, mind working who knows how fast before he answered.

“I think he and Yinsen knew each other in a past life or something. I mean they’re probably up in whatever abyss exists after heaven laughing at the fates they landed us with. Though I’ll be honest I wouldn’t trade much with where I was. I’d probably be dead by now.”

The Captain swatted his thigh lightly, a slight reminder that he was still convinced in heaven, even if Tony had too much science in his head to accept otherwise. His throat was tight already though, thinking of the man who got him to his dream of defending his country, and then some. He was feeling the way Tony looked when they first talked about the miniature reactor in his chest, and Steve wondered if we would have been able to survive that, knowing much less that he could have gotten home alive. To think he was so far, yet so close at that point in time.

“Erskine told me about the program after the questions. I remember telling you about him asking me if I wanted to kill Nazis. I still stand by my answer, I don’t like killing people. At all really. Camp passed just like I had expected boot camp to, I was last in a lot of stuff, but I did well in others. The looks on the faces of some of those people still hit me sometimes. The night before the procedure, Erskine came and talked to me again, told me about himself, what he was, why he did what he did. I had asked him about how he survived; he seemed puzzled that that was the only thing that I took from that. He lived off of the bagged stuff like I did when I first woke up.”

Steve stopped to take a breath, looking up, and slightly surprised to see Tony focused on him, hanging on every word. Which was utterly polar opposite from the usual tendencies of the engineer, Tony was great and all, but his focus was a total flaw. To have his full attention was slightly unnerving to be honest; this kind of focus out of the bedroom was rare. Still, he continued on.

“When I arrived that morning, he passed me a vial, thick and crimson filled. I knew what it was immediately. He said it was a fail safe, in case I had any worries about anything, that it would get me through it. I had come to trust him, in the weeks I knew him, so I downed it behind his back before the nurses could see, and thanked him for all of the support. I used to read stories about creatures like us, and turning someone was always a big deal, like taking on a child, you have to teach and guide them through the new roles in life that they fell into.”

This part was what had set Bucky off when he told him, the fact that he willingly did this, jumping on Steve before he could get out what happened next. Tony looked about ready to say something similar, so he blurted out the turning point in his life.

“My heart stopped when the procedure hit its peak. Nobody ever told me how long, but I have a feeling the doctor had seen this coming with my prior conditions. Between the radiation and the serum, the blood surged to life in me and it kick started me alive again. I remember coming too, the capsule opening, and it was all I could do not to sink my teeth into Peggy. She was so beautiful, but it was like her blood was singing to me, and I could hear her heart pounding with her pulse, right in front of me. It would have been easy. The explosion in the lab is what saved her, it pulled my attention enough, and Erskine and I stared one last look as he was shot. I think he knew it was coming. I remember our shared words, and then I was out in the streets, out for blood, literally.”

“The serum allowed me to go into the sun, something I hadn’t even considered, though looking back on it the doctor hadn’t been affected by it. As you know all that nonsense in the books doesn’t really work, I think they were just made to cover up being a vampire easier. Who knows how well that worked back in the days, all I know is it sure as hell didn’t throw you off my trail.”

Tony outright laughed at that. Before he had confronted Steve about the vampirism, he had hung up more mirrors in the tower, had a priest bless their water supply, and even put a cross on Steve’s door after he made garlic pasta one night. Nothing did the trick, though Steve later thanked him for the thought of the cross and said it was a nice gesture. Fingers dug into his sides, causing him to squirm under the unmovable mass that was a content Steve Rogers, no doubt remembering his tricks as well.

“Look didn’t I make up for that nonsense when I gave you full access to my jugular and femoral? I love you doesn’t even count for anything?”

The words were gasped out, but the other got the message well enough, reverting only to slight pokes and prods. Steve kissed over the glow of the reactor, acknowledging that he had heard his lover before he continued, mind focused on getting this tale over and done with so he could be done with it once and for all.

“A Nazi was my first live kill, and luckily my last. I had managed to get one away from the others, finding a stray of sorts after the main agent killed himself. He was bleeding from a bullet graze, no doubt reflecting off of something when he was shooting at me. Before I knew what was happening I had drained him dry in an alley, looking like a crime scene. I didn’t know how to feed, instincts only giving me enough information to get to the blood, I had torn the jugular, and ended up tearing a hole in his throat. I came out spilling more than I drank. I knew he was evil, and that he would have killed me if he had the chance. But it hit me like a ton of bricks. That’s actually where Peggy found me, along with a few other agents. They called for a cleanup crew and didn’t look twice, I was apparently the only one who didn’t know about the fangs and blood stuff. It was un-nerving to say the least, and sort of where a lot of my trust issues with agencies stem from.”

It still floored him, how Peggy simply handed him a new shirt and a towel, telling him to play off the blood on his pants as a gunshot wound, and to play up the limp. How could she not even be fazed by the fact that he had just ended somebody’s life with nothing but a set of teeth? She never once flinched from him, showing more anger than he could possess at the time, as she fired shots at him, and spurred him on to more than he had ever expected of himself.

“You know all about that damn stage show they shoved me in, so I’m not going into that. SHIELD supplied me with bagged blood as I moved along, sticking to the program until I finally broke the rules and convinced your father to fly me over enemy lines, Peggy following suit of course. If I hadn’t heard him talk so much about Maria, you could have been Peggy’s son, spit fire just like her and the wit to back it up.”

Steve laughed, good humor before the loss hit him, and he buried his face in Tony’s torso before continuing on with the tale, ready to be done with it.

“I finally got taken seriously after breaking out my would be team. To march back to the home base with that many men in tow was unheard of, and my military potential stood out like a flare in the misery that was the duty stations in that war. From that point on the howling commandos took care of a lot of things, from simple rescues, to getting certain objects away from someone dangerous, and even destroying more bases. We had a pretty good reputation from that point on.”

Steve didn’t mention his last mission with Bucky. He had told Tony about it a month or so ago, after he woke up screaming, still stuck in the dream, watching Bucky fall to his death once again. Tony had been able to bring him out of it, luckily before he hurt himself. They had talked about Bucky until the sun rose, and then more until they fell asleep around noon the next day, mentally and emotionally exhausted from the weight they both bore of the past.

“I still remember our last mission together. The one where we counted kills, because they had put us through so much and taken so many things in return. We had no remorse as the Nazi’s fell in our path to the red skull, none what so ever as we used their own weapons to destroy the rest of their ranks.”

His voice shook as he talked himself through the last part, remembering the last time he saw Peggy, young and alive. Wishing that he could have just tasted her blood once, and hating himself for even thinking that in the first place. What if he could have turned her and saved her? No she wouldn’t have wanted that at all. She would have wanted to live life, to grow old, experiencing everything that came before and after. He was certain of that much at least.

“We stole one of Red Skull’s cars, all but driving it off of a cliff before I managed to get into the ship. I ended up in the underbelly, minimally guarded on catwalks above the bombs that would threaten the existence of the entire world. I still have nightmares about what had happened if I hadn’t knocked Skull out in time. We fought to the death in the cockpit, myself just barely coming out on top of it all, with just enough time to redirect the ship up into the Arctic Circle. That was the last time I spoke to anyone for almost a century.”

He still thought on that conversation he had with Peggy, wondering if she ever showed up to their date, what she would wear. Steve imagined tripping over his own feet, not an ounce of grace as she would lead them around the dance floor. It made his chest ache every time, but it was a desire he couldn’t hold from himself. Not after all that he had survived.

“I woke up in the labs, starving. My stomach had literally caved in on itself while I slept, shrinking and shrinking with hunger, doing it’s best to keep it’s host body alive until it could get to food. I almost ripped open a lab tech when I came too, but then I was escaping too busy trying to find my way out of the chaos before I was out in time square, surrounded by beating hearts and the overwhelming smell of blood. I fell to the ground, something I’m not exactly proud of, Fury barking orders for a stretcher to get me up to his office.”

The future terrified him, and to be honest if he could time travel, Steve probably would have slapped himself and shoved his ass in bed. It would have saved him from migraines and anxiety attacks at least. Not to mention the hellishly long training and reintegration studies they had put him through before he was even allowed to leave the building without an agent in tow.

“As soon as we were alone he pulled out half a dozen bags of blood, handing them to me two at a time, making me wait in between so I wouldn’t make myself sick. It terrified me that he knew my secret, that this man I had no knowledge of, had already manipulated me in an unknown time and place. Thankfully he came out not being that bad of a guy, so I didn’t have to drag him somewhere before I started life on my own. He put me in touch with surviving army buddies, though I never had the guts to contact them. I felt like I had failed them enough, I wasn’t going to shove my youth in their face. Before I knew it, I was sharing a tower bigger than anything I had ever seen, along with a hodgepodge of super powered misfits. I like to think it ended out being okay, I could think of worst things, though some better too.”

That was it? Steve sighed as he glanced at the clock, shuddering briefly about how he had spilled the story of most of his life in just less than three hours. He was floored, and honestly a tad bit terrified. Was this how life was going to keep going for him? Life passing him by, taking all of his loved ones with him, that last part feeling like a stake to the heart. All but forcing him to pull Tony closer to him in an embrace.

To be honest, he had had these thoughts before, seeing how the serum kept him from aging like his other comrades, he had stayed young and scar free despite the grief and numerous injuries he suffered through. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about Dracula? No brooding down there, okay?”

“’m fine Tone. Promise.”

“Liar. Anything I can do?”

“Are those new bags ready for the training room yet?”

“You bet. Wrap your hands though; I don’t want blood all over these like the last ones.”

“Yes Dear.”

So that was how the evening continued, and how he healed. Steve trained, a mixture of standard bags and the digital program JARVIS ran. Tony stuck with him for a bit before he settled down on one of the couches to watch, tablet in hand as he signed a few hundred things for Pepper. 

Steve liked the quiet company to be honest. When the bag finally split under his hands they showered together, scrubbing sweat and thoughts from each other till the water ran cold, forcing them out of the shower and into bed. They talked more in bed, about nothing, and everything, until Steve’s worries of immortality was far enough away for sleep to draw him in.  
The soldier slept with a tight grasp around his anchor, the grasp returned in full. 

Together they would battle nightmares and terrors, keeping away worries of the future and the full humanity one felt as they risked their life every day. Without Tony Steve, might lose his humanity. Without Steve Tony would lose himself. They were pieces to a puzzle neither of them have solved yet, but they were getting closer every damn day.


	2. Blood and Longing

A grunt of half felt pain is felt as he’s slammed up against the now closed door into his floor of the tower, a snarl that used to terrify him being that close, now sent his pulse racing with his libido.  It’s not all that surprising to be honest, be it that the fridge was stocked; Steve probably hadn’t eaten like he should.  Now that predator was on high alert and lifting him off of the floor to give him a thorough sniff down.  He didn’t play the games like usual when he was gone this long with business, too afraid Steve would go hunt down any person with the matching scent and scare the wits out of them.  Tony would be lying if he denied that he was already half hard in his slacks as while Steve flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe up his neck.  Calloused hands curled in blonde locks, forcing blue eyes to meet his own.

“I take it you missed me darling?”

“Like a damn drug.”

“I had red meat all day, and I’m free tomorrow so I’m at your disposal.”

A feral noise ripped from Steve’s throat as he shifted the genius into his arms, mouth already sucking where he knew a thick vein a waited under tanned skin.  The hands in his hair grounded him enough to lift the other to a more secure position, legs wrapping tightly around his waist.  His question was low and clipped as he asked for a direction.

“Where?”

“Right here.  You can smell us on the door when we leave for that gala tomorrow.”

“Good God in heaven you’re filthy.”

Tony placed a kiss on the other’s forehead and ground against the other’s cock already hard as steel, freeing his arms briefly to slide out of his tie and unbutton his shirt before Steve got a hold of it.  He leaned up enough to plant a debauched kiss against the other while baring his throat, chuckling when he was met with fangs and tongue, turning the kiss deeper until Tony had to break away for air.

“You know I left the fridge in your room stocked right.”

A small noise left the man below as Tony shrugged out of his shirt, no doubt freeing the smell of his blood and pheromones into the air.  Steve shoved him into the wall with a noise of irritation; Hands digging into the thighs he held with enough force to bruise. There was probably going to be cracks in the wall after this, but the bots would probably take care of that while they slept.

“I try to save that for emergencies.  It’s worse than the MRE’s they used to give us in the war.”

There was a slight whine to his voice before he shifted the other, placing well muscled thighs over his shoulders and pinning the rest of the weight to the wall.  The only light in the room came from glowing blue implant in Tony’s chest and the city below from the windows, casting shadows against the ceiling.

Large hands dug into the material before thinking and ripped it like tissue paper, a growl of pleased amusement leaving the predator as the material fell to the floor, leaving a nude Tony Stark perched on his shoulders.  He could see the pulse throbbing on the underside of his dick and his fangs ached, but they hadn’t made it that far in the trial of veins yet, so he zeroed in on the genius’ left thigh, sucking the skin over an almost gone scar till the pulse throbbed under his tongue, and he punctured the flesh.

A noise of absolute bliss was released around the limb clutched to his mouth, the first warm and fresh food he had had in days.  Tony had only been gone a week, so he had gotten by with one meal of the bagged stuff, warmed up in the microwave.  It was as gross as it sounded to be honest.  But Tony Stark’s blood tasted like life in the best ways, with a hint of scotch behind something that could only be described as sun kissed with the taste of metal and pure energy lingering on the back of his tongue.  It was something he would never get tired of. 

Tony was a writhing mess above him, clenching and tugging at blonde locks as he muttered obscenities to the ceiling.  The light stubble Steve possessed wasn’t noticeable by the eye but you could just barely feel it if you touched in the right places, or if those cheeks managed to rub against his aching cock while he drew blood from his thigh.  It could go either way really. 

Minutes passed in partial silence, only animalistic noises coming from the pair.  Grunts of pleasure left both, while a grumble of warning left the feeder as his prey rolled his hips for some semblance of friction.  Steve pulled free with a slick sound, tongue laving over the wound to numb and seal it from infection before lowering a hand to his sweat pants, shoving them down past his throbbing erection as he lowered tony to eye level, kissing away the dazed expression as their cocks brushed together, much more in his right mind.  He nuzzled the mop of black hair, fangs still toying a bit with the ear below.

“What do you want tony?”

“Honestly?  A Nap, but not until you fuck me nice and hard with all that muscle you just regained.”

Wandering hands had already crept up under his tee-shirt, racing lines of his muscles as they flexed and contorted under the attention.  Idle hands and a genius was a very dangerous combination.  He knew what Tony spoke of though.  It hadn’t happened when he froze oddly enough, but if he went too long without blood after his revival he lost muscle content.  His face would become gaunt and bony, body falling into similar shape with flu symptoms if he didn’t act quickly.  Luckily it hadn’t taken long to notice these changes so now it was mostly a teasing matter.

Nights like this he truly saw the love and Tony felt through actions more than anything, he wasn’t the talking type on romantic matters which Steve found hilarious.  Relationship mush as he called it was the only thing that could shut Tony up.  But still, he provided Steve with nourishment and protection when he needed it, not to mention was easily able to keep up with his libido.  He could see his future with Tony, but never had the chance to bring up the idea of turning, or if it would even work.  He would rather see Tony age before him than try and fail to give him a longer life.

He was pulled from his musings by sloppy kissed being pressed all over his face, lewd hips rolling against his own as they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, narrowly missing the edge before Steve managed to roll them to the center.  Tony arched under him, pressing their groins together in what had to be a sinful action as he reached for the lube on from the nightstand.  Steve made a small noise as the bottle bounced off his chest, tumbling between them.  He tried to look stern as he pinned his genius down.

“One of these days I’m going to collar you and those troublesome hands.”

“I know what blue prints just got moved to the top of the list.”

He shifted in the soldier’s grip, bringing out a snarl before Tony found himself on his knees and forearms, strong body pressed to his back.  There was the quiet click of the bottle opening before he felt trailing fingers down his backside, a shiver running down his spine at the feral noise drawn when the finger slid in far too easily.

“You’ve been playing without me again.  You’re lucky I’m in a good mood Tony.”

Another finger joined in, and a third after a minute or two.  It was true; Tony knew what would be waiting for him back home so he made use of the suite in his private jet, stretching himself with his own fingers until he was panting.  The memory of the fantasy he used lit fire in his gut, cock beginning to leak pre-cum on the bedding below.  There was a twist of movement and stars burst behind his eyes, the need hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“Steve please!”

“Please what?  I like how you’re using manners, but I need specifics.”

Steve had to chuckle at the miserable sound that left his lover, slowly removing his fingers and beginning to lube up his shaft.  He didn’t know how he was holding back right now, the animalistic need to take the man below and renew the marks that had faded in his absence.

“Take me.  Bite me, gods I know you’re still hungry.  Just fuck me already!”

Steve pressed against Tony’s entrance, bending over to kiss the corner of his mouth before whispering dirty things in his ear until he was balls deep and surrounded by heat.  The first thrusts were slow, hands braced on tan hips as he rocked slowly, momentum gaining as Stark cried out for more already.  He couldn’t stop the words from his brain to mouth, heaving for breath.

“God, Tony you feel so good so tight”

“Jesus Christ, Steve I’m close already.  Bite me, already in bed.  God make me come with it.”

The words made his fangs ache and he leaned down, flush with the other as he hips pistoned, the wet slap of skin on skin in the back of his mind as he bit into the carotid artery, moaning in bliss at the entire situation that was so entirely carnal.  There was tightness around him as Tony came below, thick lashes of fluid painting across the sheets as he arched back into Steve, trying to get even closer. 

Steve came with the first swallow of blood, vision whiting out of a moment, only to return as his body told him that was enough from his donor.  Once withdrawn he laved over the bite mark, chest puffing a little proudly with the knowledge that he bit a little harder so here would be bruising tomorrow.  Carefully he withdrew from the body below him, rolling onto his back on the clean side of the bed and pulling Tony over to drape across his chest.

"So I take it you missed me?"

"Sorry. but not sorry. you feeling okay?"

Tony hummed, a sign Steve would take as an affirmative as lids began drooping over coffee colored eyes. They were in bliss, endorphins high and content running so strong Steve could taste it.  A yawn left the mortal, and his vampire combed long fingers through dark hair before the sound of soft snores filled the quiet space and he fell into the abyss of sleep himself.


End file.
